Mission: Breakfast
by maritza chan
Summary: The cubs decided to make something special for their parents. This one shot is a response to the one-word challenge 'breakfast' in the FFN Writers Unite Facebook group.


This is a one-shot in response to a challenge in the Facebook group for Fanfiction authors, FFN Writers Unite.

**I do not own Fables**

Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The sun was not up yet although the sky was not as dark. Some birds already began to their morning routine in the deep part of the farm area, so far that their early songs were not enough to cover the soft sound of six pair of feet making their way through the hallway. The cubs tried to be as silent as they managed without getting their feet off the floor.

The night before the cubs decided to prepare a surprise breakfast for their parents and named the plot "Mission: breakfast" after listening as bed story the heroic adventures of their father against the adversary and the empire. Suddenly a thump and a squeal of something being stomp made all of them jump and all but one did flew or transformed.

"Shhh!" Therese hushed Winter who was floating and in the verge of tears as Damian growled in front of the pack and tried to break into the kitchen. "You are going to wake them up!"

"Sorry" She said hugging tight her stuff animal and deciding to float the rest of the way after her sister scolding for stepping into one of their toys.

"And we are in" said Damian with proud in his voice as the rest of the litter entered the kitchen.

"Yes but Winter broke the rule of not flying" complained Therese

"Well if we already have to start again, we might fly and do this faster" pointed out Connor. Damian approved the idea and looked at Winter with disappointment.

"This is what we are going to do" commanded Damian "There and Winter will do the mix, Blosson the bacon, Ambrose the eggs, Connor the juice and I will help with the ingredients and dishes of all"

There was a little discussion about who want to do what but Damian ended it up. Giggling each of them started their part. They raid the kitchen quickly looking for the ingredients and trying to not make much noise with the pans and pots, after all the idea was surprising them, not to be surprise and even worst, flying.

"Do you think he will like it?" Asked Ambrose with doubt to the rest of the pack referring to his father.

"Of course" said Blosson reaching the pantry and starting to take out food.

The six cubs were floating all around the kitchen trying to make breakfast. Not a long time ago their mysterious father finally returned home after a great battle against the empire and married their mother. Both of them had just return from their honeymoon, to which the cubs were not allowed to go and had to stay with their beloved aunt Rose.

It was fun not to have her or their mother around at that moment pointed Damian as the flour bag slipped from his hands onto Connor and Blosson heads, spreading flour all around the kitchen. Ambrose sneezed and some of the eggs he carried fell too. Therese and Winter were hand mixing the pancakes and Blosson was putting bacon on a pan.

At the end they had a beautiful stack of pancakes more or less of the same size, eggs ranging from sunny side up to well done and crispy bacon. They debated if they should bring their parents downstairs or to take the breakfast to their room, but a quick look at the kitchen recommended the last option. So each took a part of the breakfast and floated to the top floor and landed a few feet from the door. They opened the door and giggle happy at their evident mother's surprise. Ambrose was not disappointed, as his father look mildly surprise and that was enough for him. All of them ate at the bed as the cubs made enough for everybody.

"This was a magnificent breakfast" said their mother at the end of the feast with a kiss and a hug to each "but don't you think monsters that I'm going to clean whatever you left in the kitchen so you better have a nice surprise for me downstairs too." They giggled getting ready to their next kitchen adventure.

"Go on" commanded their father "and you lot better not fly this time". The cubs looked at each other confused. "You were very loud," the cubs look sad and disappointment as they had been discovered, "I'll be very proud the day you can do any mischief without me noticing it". They smiled again and rushed downstairs. One day they will good enough to pass under their father nose, but meanwhile they had a new mission to accomplish.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
